


Good Things Come To Those Who Wait (a Niam prompt)

by heuheung0_0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heuheung0_0/pseuds/heuheung0_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a college student who has an unrequited love to his best friend, Zayn Malik. But after things don't turn out the way he wanted, well.. good things just come to those who wait</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come To Those Who Wait (a Niam prompt)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking that this should be a chaptered work.

Niall is an openly gay music college student who has an unrequited love to his best friend, Zayn Malik who already has a girlfriend. He felt that he has to tell Zayn about his feeling cause he can't take it anymore. After he confessed his feeling and got rejected nicely, he and Zayn stay bestfriend.

One day, he had a gig in someplace and met Liam, a closeted young Exec. and from there their love story begins...  
from Liam's busy schedule, hiding their relationship, the coming out, Niall's final exam, the fight between Zayn and Liam...


End file.
